


In The Eyes Of An Angel

by AlexWalker7911



Category: Supernatural, Tv show - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, castiel/oc - Freeform, castiel/reader - Freeform, haha not!, oc/castiel - Freeform, reader/castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:18:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexWalker7911/pseuds/AlexWalker7911
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*WARNING*: Spoilers of Season 4 up to Season 7!</p><p>Crystal lives with Bobby Singer. She was just as surprised as everybody else when she saw Dean out of the "Pit". But now, it was time to seek out whatever got him out in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mishhcollins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishhcollins/gifts).



"Are you sure you did the ritual right?", Dean asked, spinning his knife into the table he was leaning on. Bobby tilted his head and sighed. "Sorry", Dean put down the knife, "Touchy-Touchy, huh?". The three of us were sitting in the abandoned barn we were using to summon whatever brought Dean back from the "Cage". The tables were piled with every weapon that would work on any creature known to hunters everywhere. The floor and walls were completely covered in all the possible religious symbols we could think of.  
Suddenly, the tarps on the ceiling started to rattle, banging against the wooden planks that held them down. "Wishful thinking, but maybe it's just the wind?", Dean said and we all quickly rose to our feet. His mind obviously changed when the lights all around us started to burn out, sending sparks to fly everywhere. We all immediately grabbed a weapon, as the barn doors gradually opened themselves. Each of us shot a couple rounds into the man, who walked through. When that didn't work, Dean grabbed Ruby's blade and hid it behind his back. The man was wearing a long, tan coat with a blue tie. His black hair was extremely messy and he had soul piercing, blue eyes. "Who are you?", Dean asked the man.  
"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition", he replied.  
Dean snared, "Yeah. Thanks for that." The mysterious man nodded. Dean pulled out the blade and stabbed the man in the heart with it. When it had no effect on him, Dean and I stepped back in shock. The man pulled it out of his chest and dropped it to the floor. It was as if he were saying, 'You aren't a threat to me'.  
From behind, Bobby swung his Iron bar towards the man's head. That plan failed as the man reached his arm out, without even turning his head, and grabbed the bar. Still holding on to it, he turned to face him and slowly put two fingers to his forehead. Bobby was instantly on the floor, unconscious. The man stared at me and I threw my hands up in the air in defeat, placing my gun onto the table.  
He turned back to Dean. "We need to talk, Dean," he looked at me, "Alone." I nodded and knelt down to Bobby to check his pulse. His heart was beating. "You're friend's alive".  
"Who are you?", Dean asked him.  
"Castiel."  
"Yeah, I figured that much. I mean, what are you?"  
"I will not speak anymore until Crystal leaves", he turned back to me.  
I stood back up, "How do you know my name?". He just stood there with a blank expression on his face.  
Dean stepped up to me and grabbed my shoulder, "Listen, Crystal. Take Bobby to the car. I'll deal with this."  
"Fine," I sighed, but did what he said.

-The Next Day-

"Well then, tell me what else it could have been?", Sam said to his brother. We were sitting in the kitchen, contemplating over what this creature really was.  
"Look, all I know is that I was not... groped by an angel."  
"Okay, look Dean. Why do you think this Castiel would lie to you about it?", Sam suggested.  
"Maybe, it's some kind of demon. Demons lie!"  
"A demon whose immune to salt rounds?", I pitched in.  
Sam nodded his head, "And Devil's traps? And Ruby's knife?! Dean, Lilith is even scared of that thing!"  
Dean sighed. "Don't you think that if angels were real some hunter, somewhere would have seen one?! At some point! Ever!?", he said.  
I grinned, "Yeah! You just did Dean."  
"I'm trying to come up with a theory here, okay? Work with me!"  
"Dean, we HAVE a theory!," Sam argued.  
"Yeah, one with a little less fairy dust on it, please!"  
"Okay look! I'm not saying we know for sure! I'm just saying that I think we-"  
"Okay, okay! That's the point! Kay, we don't know for sure! So I'm not gonna believe this thing is a freakin' Angel of The Lord because it says so!"  
Bobby spoke up from the other room, where he was sitting at his desk. "You chuckle heads wanna keep arguing religion? Or do you wanna take a look at this?"  
I just shook my head and grabbed a beer. I walked out to the junkyard to get my thoughts together. I was kind of the religious type. Even with only knowing about demons, I still believed there was a man upstairs. Of course, I did have doubts every now and then, but who doesn't? And whenever I did I just talked to Sam about it and he'd always know how to cheer me up. He was kind of like a brother to me.  
I've lived with Bobby since his wife (my aunt) died. I was her sister's daughter. Now, my parents aren't dead or anything. I just grew tired of them. Uncle Bobby was always my favorite, so I ran away to him. When my parents figured out, they just let me stay with him. They decided I was more happy there anyways, but something deep down tells me they just didn't care, I just never wanted to overthink it.  
After a while of working on one of the old Dodges, Sam came out with another beer. "Thanks Winchester! Just in time!", I said, placing my other empty bottle on a nearby table.  
"No problem!", he said, opening his own up. "Hey Crystal, can I ask you a question?"  
I nodded my head, "A beer for a question. Sounds like a fair deal. Go ahead."  
"Are you okay?", he leaned on the back of the car next to me.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Ya know. With this whole Angel thing. How are you holding up?"  
I took a pretty big sip of my drink. "Well, to be honest", I sighed, "It's a bit overwhelming. I mean, my whole life I've been wondering if God and his angels were real. Now, I've met one, and I didn't even know it!".  
"Well, you're kinda lucky you got to meet him".  
I nodded, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Sam, I don't want to be part of this Angel thing until you guys have got it sorted out. I need some time to get my thoughts sorted".  
"Well, Dean wanted me to pick him up some pie. Wanna join?"  
I shrugged, "Sure, Why not? I could use some air away from the house."


	2. Sam Meets Cas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 4 Episode 7 where Sam meets Castiel for the first time.

A couple of weeks later, and it's Halloween. There was an apparent witch in town and Sam, Dean, and I were working on figuring out how to get rid of her. First, a man died by eating candy. Apparently there were hidden razors in his candy and he choked about 5 out and bled to death. The second victim was a teenage girl. She boiled in the water while bobbing for apples at a small Halloween party. The only thing that seemed to connect the two people were the hex bags that we found in the same rooms they died in, and another teenage girl, Tracy, who was the man's babysitter and the dead teenager's best friend. After doing some research, Sam found that the reason this witch is doing all this is because they need three blood sacrifices over three days. The last sacrifice was going to be sometime before midnight before Halloween. They were trying to summon the demon Sam Hayne. If we don't stop this, then this demon could bring every single creature known to life. Everything that we have ever fought, everything that anybody has ever fought, would be in this one place at the same time.

I was sitting in the passenger seat of the Impala as Dean pulled back into the parking lot of the motel room. Sam walked up to the car as we got out. "So?", Dean asked Sam who was out searching for our witch.

Sam sighed, "Tracy was nowhere I could find. You two have any luck with her friends?"

"No, luck is not our style", I said.

Dean nodded as we all walked up to the door. "Her friends don't know where she is. It's like the bitch popped the broomstick", he said.

"Well, she can make the third sacrifice anytime", Sam explained. 

"Yes, thank you Sammy". Dean said sarcastically.

Before we could get to our room, a little boy dressed as an astronaut walked up to Dean. "Trick or treat!", he held out his bucket.

"Dude, this is a motel."

"So?"

"So, we don't have any candy," Dean shook his head.

I pointed back to the Impala, "Yeah we do, I bought some. We have a bunch in the-"

Dean interrupted me, "We did, but it's gone!". He turned back to the boy, "Sorry kid, but we can't help ya".

"I want candy", he whined.

"Well, I think you've had enough, his eyebrows raised. That earned him a deathly glare from the young astronaut. Me and Sam laughed and headed into our room.

Sam saw a man sitting on one of the beds, his back facing us, and pulled out his gun. "Who are you?!", he said.

"Sam! Sam! Wait!", Me and Dean yelled, reaching to put his gun down.

"Castiel?", I asked.

"Sam, it's the angel", Dean said, but then brought his gaze to the man standing at the window, "Him, I don't know."

Cas walked over to me, "Crystal", he said.

I cleared my throat, a bit nervous, "Castiel."

"Hello Sam", Cas stepped toward him.

Sam was in shock. "Oh my God- er, uh, I didn't meant to- Sorry!", he stuttered. "It's an honor", Sam held out his hand, "Really, I've heard a lot about you."

After a while of obvious confusion, Cas took his hand. "And I you", he said, "Sam Winchester, the boy with the demon blood. I'm glad to hear you've ceased your extracurricular activities."

"Let's keep it that way", said the man at the window.

Castiel walked up to the night table and grabbed a hex bag, "This was hidden inside the wall of your room. If we hadn't found it, surely at least one of you would be dead." After a while, we figured out that Cas and the man, Uriel, wanted to smite the whole town just to take care of this witch we were dealing with. Apparently, the rising of Sam Hayne was one of the 66 seals to open the cage to Lucifer. They wanted to destroy the whole town just to kill something we usually take care of all the time? I couldn't take anymore of this. After a while, Dean convinced them that we could do this. They said if we failed, this whole town would burn.

When we went outside there was a bunch of white liquid all over the Impala. It looked as if somebody had spilled a bunch of milk all over the front of it. Dean took a deep breath, "ASTRONAUT!", he yelled before getting into the car. Me and Sam were both upset that the angels weren't righteous as we thought they would be. 

To save time, I'll just explain what happened like this. Turns out that two people were trying to summon Sam Hayne; Tracy and her art teacher. Not knowing there would be two, we shot and killed the art teacher as he was trying to sacrifice Tracy, thinking we just had the wrong person. She ended up using the teacher's blood as the last sacrifice and summoned Hayne through him. The seal had broken. Sam ended up defeating him using his psychic power as I was freeing the teens from the cemetery.

Sam was back at the motel packing, as Dean and I were sitting on a park bench. "He used his powers? Even Uriel told him not to!", I said.

Dean shook his head, "I know, but he doesn't seem to care. Man Crystal! He's driving himself more and more into an evil guy. And I know his intentions are good, but someday he's just gonna snap!". Suddenly, Cas showed up on the bench next to ours, on the side that I was on. "Let me guess", Dean exclaimed, "You're here for the 'I told you so'?".

"No."

"Well, good. Because I'm really not that interested", Dean said.

"I'm not here to judge you guys", Cas said.

I shook my head, "Then why are you here?"

"Our orders", Cas said, "were not to stop the summoning of Sam Hayne. They were to do whatever Dean told us to do. It was a test... to see how you would perform under 'battle field' conditions, you might say." So, this whole time, it was just a test. Which means that Sam and I don't actually know how angels are like. "Can I tell you both something if you swear not to tell another soul?"

"Okay", the two of us said at the same time.

"I'm not a... hammer, as you say. I have questions, I-", he said, "I have doubts. I don't know what is right and what is wrong anymore, whether you passed or failed here. But in the coming months you will have more decisions to make. I don't envy the wait that's on your shoulders, Dean. I truly don't". And the next thing we knew he was gone. So Castiel is actually going through the same thing that I'm going through.

By about 1:00 in the morning, Sam and Dean had me back at my house with Bobby. I said my goodbyes and headed to my room. I couldn't stop thinking about Castiel and how much we actually had in common. "Castiel," I said to myself, "You have know idea how alike you and I are". I closed my eyes and put my head on the pillow of my bed. After only a couple of seconds I heard footsteps very close to me. I reached for my gun, turned on my lamp, and instantly pointed it at the man standing rather close to my bed. It was Castiel! "What the hell are you doing hear", I shouted/whispered at him.

"I heard you pray for me. Is something wrong?"

"What are you talking about?", I put down the gun.

"You said my name".

I started to blush, "Oh! No, no, no! I was talking to myself!"

Castiel tilted his head, "Why would you talk to yourself, you could just use your mind to do that."

I shook my head and grinned, "Well, I HAVE been called crazy plenty of times, so I wouldn't be too surprised if I were you." 

"Well, is there anything you need Crystal?"

I took a deep breath, "Actually can we talk?"

"What about?"

"You. Ya know, angels. And..." I hesitated, "God?" He nodded and sat on my bed, so I sat up and scooted closer to him. We stayed up most of the night just talking about everything. It was about 4:00 Am when he noticed I started to fall asleep on his shoulder. 

He shook me a little bit to make sure I was awake, "Crystal, you should get some sleep".

I nodded and lied back down, resting my head on my pillow. I wasn't asleep yet when he grabbed a nearby blanket and threw it over me. Before he could leave, I grabbed his hand, "Thanks", I said. He nodded, and gradually brought my hand to his lips. After that, he gently rested it back on the bed and rubbed it with his thumb. The feeling was suddenly gone, he had disappeared and returned back to Heaven.


End file.
